


I Win

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean slams the shot glass down . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

Dean slams the shot glass down. “Panties. Drop ‘em.”

Jo slides the silky material down her thighs, baring the last of her skin. She’s nervous -- she’s wanted him too damn long not to be -- but what she wants more than anything is for him to sweep the leftovers of their impromptu tequila match off the table and fuck her senseless.

He’s wearing too many clothes, but she can tell he’s up for the challenge, so she puts her brave face on and not for the first time, shocks the hell out of Dean Winchester. “Strip and fuck me. I win.”


End file.
